Your Replacement
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What if it was Naruto instead of Shikamaru...? Yaoi Violence


His eyes narrowed in the heavy rain; cloak having been discarded a long time ago in the fight. He wore nothing above... and that pissed him off. "Thought that little bitch was going to fight me." He sneered at the blond in front of him. "Where is he?" He'd been referring to the brunette whose master he killed.

The kitsune bared his teeth. "What are you talking about?" though he was a strong nin, he was... confused at that moment. He stood his ground, his cerulean blue eyes fixed on the crazy man in front of him. He was... from Akatsuki, right? Just like Itachi and those guys.

"Eh.... fuck, I don't remember." He snapped, suddenly irritated. Waving a hand randomly, he pulled his scythe from the thick mud nearby. How long had they been fighting now...? He couldn't remember. He did, however, remember when the storm began... and when his skin grew numb. Crimson eyes flashed. "Come on. Are we going to fight?"

Naruto bristled. "Bring it on." He formed a hand sign, summoning four shadow clones for backup. This guy... was... formidable, he would say.

"Heh..." He chuckled, bending low and brandishing his scythe. "Good! Blasphemous heathen... it's time for you to fucking answer to GOD!" With an almost insane snarl, he launched at the blond, taking out two clones almost immediately as he swung the sharp blade in a powerful arc.

Naruto instantly jumped out of the way as fast as he could, bouncing off a tree branch. He landed a little ways away, and the two remaining shadow clones leapt to Naruto's side. He started to work on his Rasengan.

His speed carried him to the clone that protected Naruto, and destroying it, he attempted to lash out at the one creating the Rasengan.

His attempt at creating his Rasengan failed completely. The once-forming sphere dissipated, leaving his palm empty and his last clone sprinting off a little bit away, to escape his opponent's triple-bladed scythe.

It wasn't enough to get away however. The clone fell quickly, leaving only Naruto to face Hidan. "What the hell... i expected something better! Where's the fucking blood?! Fucking CUT ME!!" He roared, lashing out angrily.

Balking, Naruto flailed wildly and just managed to dodge the Akatsuki's swinging blade. "I will!" He growled back. Naruto recovered quickly from the missed attack to kick out with his foot and catch the white-haired nin's wrist.

Hidan twisted around to turn the tables, grabbing hold of Naruto's foot and swinging him around. He let go after gaining enough momentum and watched him collide with a thick tree.

Blue eyes widened drastically. "Uu.... uuakk!!" His body bent painfully in the wrong direction and blood droplets shot from his mouth. When he fell to the ground though, he managed to pull himself up quickly. "That wasn't... fair..." He coughed raggedly, wiping his mouth.

"Who's to say what's fair or not? If life was fucking fair, then I'd have died by now!" He started rambling on about how unfair life was.

"Yeah well--you should!" He retorted, pointing an accusing finger at him before launching himself at the other. Three clones appeared behind him and split off into different directions. "I wont lose to you... I'll avenge Asuma sensei!!!" He screamed.

"How... exciting." Hidan sighed and swung his scythe out once more, aiming for the real Naruto, ignoring the other three. This was dragging out far too long, and he needed a blood sample quickly. Well... maybe he could watch him squirm a bit longer... after all; he WAS fighting the Nine-Tail.

Seeing the scythe coming for him, he tried to dodge but ended up crashing into his clone. 'Damn!' Luckily though, the blades missed him... but the staff connecting them sank into his unprotected stomach and he let out a loud grunt of pain.

"Ahaa.." He pulled at his scythe, to pull Naruto closer as he leaped toward him. "You're mine now, Blondie."

Still sucking in air from the blow, Naruto's clones' disappeared and he winced as Hidan pulled him closer. "Shut up!" He threw back.

"Yesss." Hidan grabbed the front of Naruto's black and orange shirt, standing up straight and picking him up off his feet to bring him up eye-to-eye.

Naruto's face twisted into a deep expression of anger when he noticed Hidan only found all of this amusing. "What the hell?! Don't you care at all that you've killed so many people?!" He raged; arms waving in the air. He completely forgot that he needed to get away from the Akatsuki member. His mind was swirling with emotions.

"Mmmmm... To experience the pain that comes with death time and time again. That wonderful excruciating pain... the agony in their screams as they breathe their last breath and their eyes glaze over as life slips between their fingers." Hidan slammed Naruto against the nearest tree, pressing against him. "Nobody understands death as well as I do... you. You're lucky that you can fucking die, you know that? You're so fucking lucky..."

The teenager's eyes began to bleed red and his body shook minutely. "You... you enjoy watching them die? You... did you enjoy watching Asuma sensei die? All of the people that loved him... Kurenai sensei..!" He choked; the marks on his face thickened. "You... you son of a bitch!!" He roared.

"If you want to put it that bluntly..." He chuckled, and then it turned to laughter. "I watch people die, and I think to myself how lucky those other bastards are." Hidan brought his face two inches from Naruto's, his eyes narrowed in a sadistic manner. His hand wrapped around Naruto's throat and constricted, limiting his breathing.

Naruto's sudden anger halted when the need to breathe arose suddenly; the demon fox cloak cut off at one tail and then faded away entirely. "Y-you..." He tried, but nothing more would come out. Both hands grasped desperately at the hold.

"Me." Hidan's grip tightened a little and he laughed maniacally, pressing his whole body against the smaller nin's, becoming rather... aroused. There was just something about seeing another struggle for life that got to him...

Naruto cried out a little at the added pressure... then his whole body froze. something felt strange... was the other nin.... aroused? Naruto's face began to flush a bright red. "Wh-what the hell?" He muttered, now suddenly feeling the need to get away.

"What the hell... do we have here, indeed?" he murmured after quieting, his eyes looking Naruto up and down. He moved his hand around Naruto's throat to grab his face and pressed his lips against the kitsune's, having smelled blood from smashing him against the tree earlier.

Naruto choked back a scream as the other grabbed his face and forced him into a kiss. What exactly was going on here?! His struggles had stopped too; too confused to retaliate.

Immediately his tongue shoved its way inside the blonde's mouth, to see if there was any blood to share.

His tongue was bleeding, though Naruto hadn't noticed. Now though... his face was a dark red from embarrassment. Hidan tasted like... no! Why was he thinking about it?! "Gerrofme!" He mumbled against the other's lips; his body struggled once more.

Hidan pulled off to growl at him. "Stop struggling, dammit. It'd make it easier for the both of us."

"Easier for who?!" His voice rose on octave. "I'm not... I don't....!" He couldn't finish the sentence, not quite sure how to complete it. Again his struggles slowed as he tried to make sense of all of this. He refused to believe that part of the reason he couldn't think was because he was becoming aroused himself.

"You don't...? You don't... what? Finish your damned sentence." Hidan breathed over Naruto's lips, threatening another kiss, longing for the taste of his blood once more.

"I'm not gay?!" He tried, but his body was betraying him... he was already semi-hard in his jumpsuit pants. The down-pouring rain didn't help either; the pants beginning to slip off of his hips. His jacket had already fallen.

"Not gay, eh? Is that what you dumbasses fucking call it?" His other hand reached down and grabbed Naruto in the fork of the legs. "Uh... huh."

"Tch..." His reply cut off when Hidan grabbed him between the legs. "Don't... don't touch me..." He muttered; though it came out almost pleading.

"Quiet." Hidan sneered at Naruto, rubbing his hand against him to be sure of what he was feeling.

He gasped against the touch, unconsciously moving into it. "N-no..." He moaned. His eyes fell to half-mast... and he didn't even notice when the band holding his pants fell from his hips. Hidan was the only one holding his pants up now.

Hidan noticed this and he smirked, realizing how much power he had in his hand right then. "You need it... don't you." It wasn't a question, either. He pressed his lips against Naruto's once more, greedy for more blood.

His tongue bled profusely now; having bitten on it once more after the Akatsuki left his mouth. Against the hot wet hand Naruto's member was now fully-erect. He panted against the hot kisses. "Why...?"

Hidan ignored his question. Instead he sucked on Naruto's tongue for all the blood he could get, continuing to rub against him. By now, Hidan was pretty hard, as well.

A soft pained sound escaped him. His tongue hurt but oh... the rest of his body felt hypersensitive in the rain, and against his hand.... unable to help himself and unsure of exactly what he was doing, Naruto pulled at Hidan's cloak with a little effort and the piece of clothing feel to the sodden ground.

THAT brought up more enthusiasm. He let go of Naruto, which, in turn, dropped his pants.

Hot puffs of air escaped from the blonde's lips as he fell back against the tree; the only article of clothing left on his body was the now-loose mesh shirt he wore under his jacket. His eyes were half-lidded and blood dripped from the side of his mouth. The blond kyuubi vessel had his legs spread almost wantonly as the rain pelted them from above.

Hidan's crimson eyes scanned over Naruto's newly exposed body as his hands explored his flesh. Flesh... with blood streaming just under his fingertips... the opportunity to make him scream right before his eyes. He could take this chance. Take it... and savor it. But... maybe not yet. Instead, he pulled down his own pants a little and turned Naruto around forcefully, straddling him from behind, pressing his cock against the kitsune's ass.

Naruto winced; knowing what was coming next. He wasn't that dense.... he forced his body to relax quickly, and settled on leaning against a fallen tree close to the both of them.

He tilted his face up to the sky, allowing the water to wash over his handsome face. He held it for a second or so before positioning himself.

Spreading his legs, Naruto was too far gone to stop him now... "Just do it..." He ground out after a moment. His body shook a little... the blond thought he might be getting a cold.

"Gladly.." Hidan snickered before thrusting himself inside, going in as far as he could go.

Naruto choked back a cry of pain and instead dug his fingernails into his forearms; trickling blood being washed away by the torrential rain. His mouth tasted of blood still too.... 'Kyuubi must not wanna heal me..' He thought dismally. But for now, it didn't matter...

He smelled more blood and pulled out slowly before going in again, his fingernails digging into Naruto's hips to hold him in place.

The water caused extra friction as Hidan thrusted inside him, making Naruto grit his teeth against making noise. The strange thing was... it wasn't painful. He... liked it. The sound of them coming together was drowned out by the thunder, but the heat radiating from both their bodies was palpable.

Hidan towered over Naruto. He liked being taller than someone, for once. Kakuzu was always bigger... always the tallest and making him feel smaller. Pah. Now it was HIS turn... and this time it was pretty good.

Naruto's body repeatedly slammed into the fallen tree that they had somehow gotten closer to. The skin on his chest grew raw and started to bleed in places, but he barely felt it. "Aah.... ah...." The blond panted heavily. He was getting closer to...

Hidan reached around to fondly Naruto's length as he moved his hips repetitively, grunting softly in pleasure.

He couldn't hold it-- Naruto cried out loudly; his head coming down against the bark of the tree hard and causing the whole thing to sink into the mud several inches. His body pushed back against Hidan's for more contact. "Please--!" He begged even though he wasn't sure the other could hear him.

Hidan heard, all right. He'd been listening for Naruto's voice for the last few minutes. His thrusts grew stronger, leaning forward so more skin made contact.

The hot smell of blood permeated the air along with the rain as Naruto leant up against Hidan as well. He was so close.... he needed something, but he didn't know what. He could feel the other's hair brush his back just barely. Reaching up, the blond wrapped a wet hand it the dripping mess. "Harder." He ground out against the Jashinist's ear.

He growled a little at his hair being touched, but he tried to ignore it, going faster and even stronger - almost at his limit. He could have sworn that each time he went in the tree sunk a little deeper.

He let out a soft snort at the growl. He was being fucked against a tree and the Akatsuki nin didn't like his hair being touched? He could have laughed, but when Hidan began to slam into him his eyes closed tightly and short, clipped moans escaped his lips for every thrust.

Hidan wrenched his head away from Naruto's grasp to throw it back a little; eyes narrowed and let the rain wash over himself again. Yessss...

Naruto's body began to tremble now... "I... Egh..." Short fingernails dug into the tree and his forearm in an attempt to stabilize him, but he was quickly loosing it. "I'm.... I'm going to..." His passage began to pulse around Hidan.

"Then do it," Hidan murmured. "Fucking do it." Truth be told, he was eager for it.

He needed little provocation; the blond's body froze up and he clamped down around Hidan as he came... his cry was almost drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. The force of it drove him to his knees and he collapsed into the mud on all fours. His breathing was erratic as he looked at the other with blazing eyes.

Hidan groaned as the blond tightened all around him, causing him to release inside the smaller nin. "Ohhh, Jashin damn us all…" he murmured more to himself than anyone.

The blond kyuubi vessel... unofficial savior of Konoha... fell unconscious against the broken tree. The combination of blood-loss and his release taking everything out of him. In the mud, small white trails made their way down his legs and into a muddy puddle beneath him.

Hidan surveyed the Jinchuuriki, snickering. So the boy couldn't handle him after all... Heh. He grabbed a handful of blond hair, pulling his head back so he could have a little more blood before letting go, allowing Naruto's face to fall where it was.

"Naruto?!" "Naruto....!" Several voices echoed against the storm. Kakashi the Copy Nin could be recognized; the others didn't matter. But Naruto remained unaware of his friends' approach.

Hidan looked up, hearing voices. This was his cue to take off... He grabbed his Akatsuki cloak, not bothering to put the muddy article of clothing back on, and pulled up his pants before running off to find Kakuzu. Sure he had a good fight, as well...

~*~*~*~

End.


End file.
